Sulley and Boo look for Mike/The Scream Extractor
This is the scene where the gang looks for Mike and the Scream Extractor in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Sulley: I still don't understand. Evil Ryan: That's okay, Sulley. Us too. Ryan F-Freeman: You got Boo's door? Mike Wazowski: I'll explain later. Run. gang slid into the Scare Floor Mike Wazowski: Okay, let's move, let's move, let's move. Oh please be there, please be there, please be there. door was waiting for them Mike Wazowski: There it is! Just like Randall said. Pinkipoo: Randall? Foiletta: Wait a minute. Cody Fairbrother: Something smells fishy around here. Liam And for once, it is not a ghost like Pinkipoo. Pinkipoo No offence, Pinks. Pinkipoo: None taken. hides Mike Wazowski: 1, 2, 3, 4. Get the kid back through the door. We're going to get our lives back. The nightmare is over. Pinkipoo: Hey, it's okay, Boo. Mike Wazowski: What's the matter? Come on, it's time to move! Ryan F-Freeman: Mike, are you crazy? We can't trust Randall. Sulley: Ryan's right, and he's after Boo. Meg Griffin: Or even worse, Liam. clinged into Liam Foiletta: I will protect you, Liam. Liam: Thanks Foiletta, your personality has slightly changed since you evolved from Toiletta. Sci-Ryan: Is Liam scared of Randall? Foiletta: Apparently. Mike Wazowski: Who cares? Let's go. This is a limited Time offer. Pinkipoo: No, Mike. It might be a trap. Sulley: I agree. Mike Wazowski: Look, you wanted her door and there it is, now let's move. was stern Foiletta: No, Mike. Its far too risky. Ryan F-Freeman: Foilly's right. Don't do it. Mike ignored them Mike Wazowski: sighs You want me to prove everything on the up and up? Fine. He wants the door, I’ll get the door... sees Mike open the door Milly: Sci-Ryan, what are you doing going in there? Sci-Ryan: I'll go try and make Mike change his mind. Mike Wazowski: He's a paranoid delusional furball. goes into Boo's room with Sci-Ryan following Sulley: Mike... Liam: Sci-Ryan... tried to make Mike stop jumping on the bed when a box gets them Pinkipoo: whispers Hide.. gang hides and Randall comes out with the box, Boo was just about to cry and whimper with fear, but Pinkipoo shushed her Pinkipoo: Shh shh... nodded to Pinkipoo, knowing she couldnt say a word puts the box in a trolly and ejects the door then leaves Boo: slipped Doh.. gasps and hides. Ryan looks around, Pinkipoo looked the other end and saw a paper piece fall down, then Randall appears and the bell rings Randall: gasps returned to the trolley and pushes it away, Ryan, Pinkipoo, Foiletta, Sulley and the other reveal themselves out of hiding Ryan F-Freeman: We need to follow them, guys. follow Randall Jerry: Hey, Sulley. Where you've been all day? Sulley? Sulley? keep on following until they come to a dead end Foiletta: Oh man, it's a dead end. Pinkipoo: What will we do? Thomas: Maybe we can look for them. Percy: Good idea. Sulley: Huh? Mike? Mike? Where are you? Evil Anna: You in there, Sci-Ryan? Where did you go, my boyfriend? Sci-Ryan? notice one of the tools and moves it then the door opens Boo: talk Pinkipoo: Boo, way to go. Foiletta: Yeah, nice work figuring it out. Evil Anna: I'm proud of you, Boo. Boo: Sonata Anna. look down the door Boo: clinged to Sulley Oh.. Sulley: It's Okay. Foiletta: Don't be afraid, Boo. Boo: Folly-girl. go in and the door closes by itself hears some voices and goes to spy on the villains Randall: Yes, I got the kid. Fungus: Oh, huzzah! That's great news! Not that I was concerned, of course. Randall: Just get over here and help me! Linda Ryan: We need to do it while we're Young here. open the trolly and carries the box Randall: Kid needs to take off a few pounds. got to a chair and Sci-Ryan and Mike got out Sci-Ryan: Oh gosh, I'm out. Randall: Wazowski! Ryalight Glimmer: And Shadowbolt! Randall: Where is it, Mutant killer and one-eyed cretin? Sci-Ryan: Okay, first of all, it's cree-tin. If you want to threaten Mike, do it properly. Mike Wazowski: Second of all, you're crazy if you think kidnapping Sci-Ryan and me is going to help you cheat your way to the top! Randall: evilly Shadowbolt. You really think Mike still thinks this is about that stupid scare record? Sci-Ryan: Well, Mike did. Mike Wazowski: Right up until you chuckled like that and now I'm thinking, my friend and I should just get out of here. And Mike gets strapped into place Randall: I'm about to revolutionise the scaring industry. Linda Ryan: And we are are about to take my and Ryvine's beloved Anti-Irelanders to a new level. And when we do, when the thought dead OpThomas Prime will be helping us and destroy Connor Lacey. Randall: And even the great James P. Sullivan is going to be working for me. Linda Ryan: Along with Liam, Ryan, Milly and their Yokai friends. Sci-Ryan: Well, someone's certainly been a busy bee. Mike Wazowski: Ryalight Glimmer: First, we need to know where the kid is and who is OpThomas Prime. Randall: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer